Pegos na própria armadilha
by Rafah39Cahill
Summary: Amy e Ian acordam em um porão , e exatamente terão mais um desafio : aturar um ao outro.


Amy ficara muito feliz ao saber que participaria de sua 1° missão ... Mas ao saber que não iria sozinha ela quase teve um ataque cardíaco .

-Como assim ?! - Gritou - Eu não vou com ele , nem no inferno !

-Amy , o agente Ian Kabra é o melhor de todos aqui . E ele já fez diversas missões , achamos ele muito designado para ir com você já que não queriamos te colocar com um agente de 40 anos , é claro - A Senhoria disse .

-Oh ! O que faço agora ? - Perguntou ríspida .

-Vá busca-lo em Londres , seu colégio é High Londres Scholl . - Ela disse séria .

Amy saiu batendo os pés .

_Não ! Não e não ! Eu não vou com ele . Já sei ! Vou tranca-lo no guarda-roupa dele e ir sozinha ! _Amy pensou desesperada .

* * *

Amy pegou o avião , na segunda classe . Faria isso quando estivesse com Ian , pensava .

* * *

Amy estava na frente do colégio de Ian esperando um sinal do "garoto" .

Nada , nada e ... nada .

Amy olhou para a porta com esperança de que o moreno saísse dali logo .

E como se fosse mágina , foi o que aconteceu .

Amy caminhou rapidamente , mas quando percebeu que Ian estava com um grupo rindo , diminuiu o passo .

Quando alguém aponta para ela . Ela arregala os olhos , e olha de relance para o lado .

_Carro ? Confere._

_Ian ? Confere . _

_Medo ? Confere ._

_Vergonha ? Totalmente confere ._

Amy cutucou Ian nas costas .

-Denise , querida eu não quero sair com você - Ian exclamou ainda de costas para a garota .

Amy revira os olhos .

-E quem disse que eu quero sair com você , Kabra ? - Amy diz calmamente . Fazendo o garoto se virar bruscamente e a olhar com os olhos esbugalhados .

-O-oque faz aqui ? - Ele pergunta confuso .

-Eba ! Reencotro de priminhos ! - Amy disse sarcastica . - Okay , entra naquele carro , agora . Se não te arrasto pelos cabelos até lá .

Alguns que estavam junto de Ian seguraram o riso .

-Oi ? -Ian perguntou descrente . - O que você disse ?

-Ian ... não estou com cabeça pra te suportar , ta legal ? Só de imaginar ficar 15 dias em uma mesma casa que você quero vomitar imediatamente . Agora faça o que te mandei , por que ir para Coreia na classe econômica com você vai ser o terror do mundo .

-Classe econômica ? Por que você ta aqui ? E por que tenho que passar 15 na mesma casa que você ? Tio Fiske fez aquela brincadeira de convivência denovo ? Eu não suportei ficar perto de vocês nenhum segundo .- Ele disse com as orbitas ambar arregalados .

-O problema é : não é vocês e sim eu , e , dê tchau a seus amigos entre naquele carro e vamos a droga do aeroporto , agora . - Ian franziu a testa .

-Ahn ? Você sabe que não estamos de férias certo? Estamos no meio do ano letivo ! - Ian exclamou .

-Dane-se ! E , não esqueça de entrar no seu guarda-roupa e ficar lá durante 15 dias , ta bem ? Eu vou deixar suprimentos comestiveis pra você , quando chegarmos na Coréia . - Ela disse - E se você quiser que eu te arrume um encontro com Catrine , você é obrigado a entrar na droga do carros neste exato momento .

- Carro ? Que carro ? - Ian perguntou olhando em volta .

-Aquele - Amy apontou para um lugar . Ian alevantou uma sobrancelha .Amy seguiu seu olhar e arregalou os olhos . Seu carro não estava mais ali . Ela tapou a boca com as mãos- Eu fui roubada ! Ah , tudo bem ... posso comprar um novo .

Amy pegou o celular e discou um número :

_-Oi , Sinead . Mandar um carro novo de preferência vermelho. _

_-okay , tchau._

Alguns minutos depois um carro vermelho passou na sua frente e um homem saiu de dentro . Abriu a porta e fez um gesto para Amy e Ian .

Os dois desperiram-se do grupinho e foram até lá .

* * *

Quando entraram no carro Amy e Ian sentiram algo em seus braços .

_Agulhas. _Pensou Ian antes de cair no sono .

* * *

Quando acordaram estavam em lugar nada menos que ... uma caixa ?

Ian percebeu que havia algo em seu peito , ele olhou para baixo e encontrou a ruiva dormindo calmamente ali .

Ian se virou com medo de acordar Amy . Mas não teve sucesso .

Amy soltou um gemido de frustação . E abriu seus olhos lentamente .

-I-ian ? - Ela pergunta envergonhada .

-Sim ?

-Aonde estamos ? - Ela pergunta .

-Em uma caixa .

-C-caixa ? - Ela diz assustada .

Ian se lembrou que Amy tinha fóbia de lugares pequenos .

-Calma , ta legal ? - Ele disse tentando convence-la .

-T-ta ... -Ela responde nervoso , arranhando com as unhas o braço de Ian .

-Ai , para . - Ele reclama .

-Eu sou uma idiota ! Por que não perguntei a Si , qual era o carro ? - Ela reclama alevantando-se e batendo a cabeça no teto .

Então Ian percebeu algo , teriam que ficar naquela mesma posição , por causa do tamanho da caixa .

-Não está tão ruim assim ... -Ian disse .

-Pois eu acho que está terrível . - Amy berra .

Fazendo que as paredes se abrissem e braços mecânicos passarem por ela e aplicando-os mais tranquilizantes .


End file.
